Hellsing The dawn Los ultimos Vampiros
by Chibichibimana
Summary: Una posible teoria de lo que pasaria en The dawn, un AluxMina  para las minorias ·· como yo
1. Encuentro

Bueno aquí les dejo el fic de The dawn , bueno esta es una teoría de que pasaría si ella es Mima , que haría Alucard' bueno le vuelvo a agradecer a Mi amiga Wingates XD

Um...que mas uso un nuevo estilo y ... aquí les dejo la historia XD

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

I.

Encuentro

Alucard ya habia dejado a Walter solo peleando contra el licántropo, estaba con su forma de niña y ahora solo le restaba cumplir las ordenes de su amo , "Busca y destruye a todos los experimentos de Millenium , que no quede ninguno vivo , no hagas excepciones".Así el seguía caminado por el lugar viendo que extraños planes hacía esta gente antes de que ellos llegaran a interrumpir.

De pronto se encontró con un cúmulo de soldados que escoltaban a una persona con un ataúd en su espalda debe ser un experimento muy valioso si es que va escoltado por toda esa pila de inútiles así el empezó a atacara cada uno de los soldados matándolos , mientras la extraña figura seguía caminando sin que le importara las muertes de los demás.

"quien eres?" pregunto molesto el vampiro , quiera ver si podía luchar con esa cosa al menos por un momento para divertirse, peor al pararse frente a la figura se quedo perplejo y solo puedo decir "tu..." .La figura seguí caminado Alucard le bloqueo el paso , y le pregunto "a...donde vas?"

a Inglaterra –contesto sin dudar- si me permites debo llegar a casa-pone su mano vedada sobre al cabeza del vampiro y sigue caminado-

espera...

si, dime –se voltea un poco sorprendida-

yo...-toma su forma de conde-Mina...

Co...conde? que...que haces aquí?

Pues...-voltea y la mira a los ojos- creo...que a buscarte

Ha pasado mucho-Alucard la abraza- ...conde ...me lastima un poco

...perdón-la suelta -...yo...no quise...

tranquilo-lo abraza- he esperado mucho para verte -sonríe-

pero...-la abraza-que..que te han hecho Mina?

- pues... no lo se...-mira sus manos- solo se...q ahora si puedo dominar mis poderes de vampiro...lamento mucho preocuparte ...de verdad

- como que no lo sabes... -la mira a los ojos- yo...yo provoqué esto...perdóname

- no te culpes...me harás sentir mal...yo elegí esta opción-se quita el abrigo y muestra la mayoría de su cuerpo vendado-...así que yo soy la culpable , no tu conde...si te sigues culpando estaré muy molesta contigo , mas que cuando me llamabas Willhelmina nn

- mina... -empieza a llorar y la abraza-

- -lo abraza fuerte-conde...tranquilo..no..no llore mas..no es su culpa..

-perdóname por haberte dejado sola

-ya no importa...será mejor q regrese a casa...

-no dejaré que vayas sola! -la mira a los ojos- no te dejare sola de nuevo

-pero...conde..-lo mira-es q...tal ves te cause problemas como la 1º vez...

-problemas?-la abraza- jamás me has causado problemas -sonríe tiernamente-

-conde...será mejor irnos de aquí ,me ayudas a escapar? nn

--le da la espalda y se agacha- sube

--se sube- no te molesta q lleve mi ataúd , cierto? nn

-claro que no -sonríe- te llevaré a un lugar seguro -empieza a caminar-

-bien gracias-lo abraza- conde nn

-no debes agradecerme, sabes que hago esto porque me importas mucho

-pero igual ,muchas gracias nn

-(al fin...la encontré) -sonríe-

-y dime, por q ocupabas esa forma de niña pequeña?-se ríe-

uy

-vamos dime , quiero saber je

no tengo idea

-bien , cuando sepas dime la respuesta je

-bien lo haré -sonríe-

-gracias y lamento haberte preocupado nn

-al menos ya te pude encontrar...estuve encerrado mucho tiempo en la mansión Hellsing

-así que allí estabas ,conde, yo también trabaje para Hellsing y viví un tiempo en la mansión nn

-un día que pude despertar sentí tu presencia vagamente...pero no podía salir -ve el piso-

-no te preocupes , con q estemos juntos ahora estoy feliz, además no has cambiado nada nn

--sonríe- tu tampoco has cambiado nada Wilhelmina

-conde, es q acaso no te dije q no me llamara así? -se baja de la espalda de Alucard- -w-

-lo siento -toma sus manos- no lo pude resistir -sonríe tiernamente-

-de verdad? -le da la espalda- demuéstramelo nn

-no has cambiado nada -.-U

-tu tampoco -w-...oye y como llegaste por estos lados? acaso has venido con alguien mas? o.o

-ah..pues Hellsing me despertó me mando aquí a destruir el proyecto de Millenium con Walter ...

-Walter...el mayordomo? no me digas q lo has dejado solo o.o

-el estará bien, después de todo es el shinigami -sonríe-

-bien , solo espero q no este peleando con ese hombre lobo, terminara muy lastimado si es q logra sobrevivir - -

-a el le gustan esas cosas, déjalo vivir su niñez -sonríe-

-bien solo espero q tu no hayas huido de esa batalla por que ese ser no era un vampiro -.-

uy

-por q tenia el presentimiento de lo habías hecho - -

-yo podría matar a ese lobo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¬¬

-bien como tu digas -empezó a caminar- si tu misión es destruir los proyectos de Milleniun será mejor q los destruyan antes de logren su propósito , yo te mostrare el lugar nn

-pero -toma su brazo- es peligroso que regreses, es mejor que te lleve a un lugar seguro

-lugar seguro? -sonríe- por estos lados no hay ninguno , además conde...me han dicho q he nacido aquí...así q se supone q estoy en mi hogar , bueno 2º hogar...vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo nn

-no puedo...no te expondré a ese peligro

-no me pueden atacar...si no todo sus logros estarían se perderían,,,-sigue caminado-

-... -la sigue contra su voluntar-

-es por ahí-le indica un subterráneo- Ghouls experimentales , se han llevado a la mayoría , solo quedan lo q tienen defectos nn

-todo esto lo hicieron con tu sangre no? -miraba el piso-

-así parece... creo q yo fui-cruza los brazos- un libro de instrucciones...

--la abraza por atrás- sé que me dijiste que no me disculpara...pero en verdad lo siento...no debí dejarte sola

-bien... disculpa aceptada , pero no te sigas culpando -sonríe-

-gracias mina -la abraza fuerte-

-por nada conde -le besa la mejilla- ahora ve y termina tu trabajo , quiero regresar a Inglaterra nn

-lo haré -sonríe, toma su mano y la besa- trataré de no tardarme

-bien , aquí te espero nn

Alucard se da la vuelta y se va , Mina dejo su ataúd en el suelo y se sentó sobre el , pensaba en como habia llegado aquí, y q es lo que le habían hecho , sin tan solo supiera...que es lo q me ha hecho Millenium?... pensó mina un poco triste. De repente se escuchaban muchos tiros en el subterráneo, acto seguido , Alucard con su forma de niña lleno de sangre sale con una sonrisa victoriosa. Tomo su forma de conde y le entrega a Mina su collar , el cual le habia regalado en sus días como rey , se lo pone en el cuello y acaricia su cabello, "es momento de irnos" le dijo , tomo su mano y cargo el ataúd de Mina , ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en su cara, las palabras para describir lo que sentían no eran necesarias. Caminaban en dirección donde Alucard habia dejado a Walter solo peleando contra ese hombre lobo ya que Mina sabia que había una salida por allí cerca. Se escuchaban ruidos de que alguien estuviera peleando

- escóndete cerca

y por qué?

Creo que ya se quien esta peleando allí dentro

A de eso no te preocupes son Walter y un hombre lobo

A...entonces tengo q sacar a Walter de ahí

Y por que lo dices?

Simple , por que si no lo hago lo matara

Esta bien has lo que quieras, solo se cuidadosa -se esconde-

Mina entro a la habitación , en donde Walter esta semi consiente peleando contra el hoombre lobo, mientras este no tenia alguan herida. Mina se puso detrás de Walter rápidamente doblando uino de sus brazos y le dijo al liconatropo en alemán "yo me encargare de este mocoso de ahora en adelante, el mayor te espera " y el hombre lobo dudo un poco de mina , así q ella tuvo que lastimar un poco mas Walter para que los dejara solos , y así sucedió ,el licántropo se fue dejando a mina y a Walter solos

te encuintras bien Walter?

-sorprendido- peor...mina! eres tu!?!

Mmm si , peor ya no importa , esta mas lastimado q yo a ver déjame curarme –toma sus manos-

No estoy bien , tu eres la que me preocupas

Ya deja eso, dejame curarte un poco

Ajam-aparcee Alucard y toma a Mina del cuello de su blusa – se supone que tu estas mas herida que el

Um...pero yo quiero ayudar-Mina hablaba como niña pequeña-

Disculpa...Mina-dijo Walter- de donde conoces a este inútil?

Pues-dijo Mina – el es el conde Drácula, así que si conoces esa historia sabrás que relación tiene conmigo

Ya veo-en voz baja- después de todo este vampiro inútil nuca te pudo dar tu 1º beso je –sonríe-

Que has dicho mocoso!!!-Alucard lo iba a atacarlo-

Conde!!!!!-lo para Mina- es mejor irnos de aquí antes de que todos los aviones partan , vamos

Bien –dijeron al unísono Walter y Alucard y luego cruzaron miradas-

(acaso esto es un competencia? ) –pensó Mina-

Los tres salieron , Alucard cargaba a mina , ya que esta estaba herida , ya era momento de salir de ahí , Mina no quería recordar sus ordenes o lo que le habían hecho , solo quería estar junto a su conde. El cuello de Alucard era apretado por Mina ,quien estaba asustada , el puso una mano sobre la de la joven para que se tranquilizara, Mina se calmo un poco, ahora lo único que faltaba era abordar el avión a Inglaterra.

Próximo capitulo "guerra!"


	2. Guerra!

II

Guerra!

Los tres habían salido de la mansión en donde se había hecho los experimentos , ahora solo tenias que encontrar una salida de este país, miraban todos lados y lo único que pudieron encontrar fueron aviones en el aire despegando, y autos cerca de ahí

no podremos volver a casa –dijo Mina decepcionada-

Tranquila –e dijo el conde- hay una forma , robemos un auto

Esa es una buena idea te apoyo-dijo Walter-

Que...quieren robar? Es...es una broma...verdad? –mina esta decepcionada-

Claro que no Mina , será divertido –Alucard sonríe-

Walter, dime q es broma -.-

Solo por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Alucard

Me gustaría saber si hay otra manera

no la hay , así que vamos –Empieza a caminar con Mina en su espalda-

hombres

Empezaron a caminar cuidadosamente para que no los vieran , peor lamentablemente , uno soldados vieron los ataúdes y empezaron a atacarlos

conde!!!se suponía que todo el mundo se habia ido de aquí!!!

Tranquila Mina , todo estará bien -sonríe- no dejare que te hagan daño, debo buscar un lugar donde dejarte

Pero yo puedo luchar!!!

Claro que no, tu te quedas aquí –llegan en frente de una gran roca – escóndete y que no te vean-sonríe tiernamente-

Pero...esta bien

Alucard deja a Mina escondida, y va a pelear contra los soldados junto con Walter , ella veía al cielo , con la mirada perdida , aun recordando algunos murmullos, mientras escuchaba los disparos de la metralleta de Alucard y a los soldados caer despedazados por los hilos de Walter, Mina estaba un poco extrañada , si aun fuera humana esto le aterraría , poro ya no lo era . y no tenia miedo des escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo ,

Es mas ella quería pelear , no podía soporta l a idea de quedarse ahí escondida , mientras los dos peleaban, las palabras se hacían mas fuerte, "Pelea! Pelea sin piedad! Demuéstranos tu melodía! Demuéstranos tu propia y hermosa melodía! Pelea! Y demuéstranos los fuerte que eres!" , no dejaba de pensar en eso , cada ves deseaba pelear mas , y no podía retenerte, necesitaba pelear, Mina necesitaba pelear , peor debía obedecer a su conde , pero debía quedarse allí tranquila , esperar a q te todo para , debía esperar espera Mina , espera se decía a si misma no puedes romper la promesa que le has hecho al conde , no la puedes romper Mina , además debes estar segura de lo que has hecho , debes seguir tu promesa respiro Hondo y se apoyo en la roca, todo estaba bien , hasta que una cabeza llego a sus manos que...es estoooooooooooo!!!! la lanzo hacia atrás y escucho un "Perdón" de parte de Walter, quiero ayudar , pero el conde no me dejara que yo peleeee!!!que hago!!! Mina puso sus manos en sus oídos para no escuchar mas ese ruido.

Pero los pensamientos del conde no la dejaban en paz ahora , el estaba tan divertido peleando que se habia olvidado de que Mina estaba allí , Mina miro hacia el frente , y a unos kilómetros de distancia ,vio a unos soldados ingleses "ahora si...podrás pelear" le dijo la voz en su cabeza , sus ojos se pusieron rojos , cosa que no sucedía desde que viajo al castillo del conde junto con el profesor Van Helsing hasta que el le puso la ostia en la frente para que no lo mordiera. Mina habia dejado su ataúd junto a la roca, y ahora habia sacado las cadenas que la aprisionaban cuando estaba vendada completamente , puso una cruz en cada una y corrió a atacar a los soldados que estaban lejos , se habia olvidado completamente de que el conde estaba por allí, lo único que quiera era pelear como lo hacia Alucard

Mientras El vampiro y el joven luchaban , el Nosferatu se dio cuenta de que su amada no estaba en el lugar donde descansaba

mocoso te podrías hacer cargo de esto?

Ah? Si claro , vete como lo hiciste antes, le diré al amo -.-

Debemos cuidar a Mina ,a si que entretén a estos inútiles Mientras yo veo si esta bien

Has lo que quieras

Esta bien

Bien , diviértete con tu novia -.-

Walter habia quedado solo destruyendo a los soldados mientras Alucard buscaba a Mina , vio que el ataúd habia quedado solo , y también el collar que ella llevaba puesto , así que siguió el olor de sangre de Mina , rápidamente llego a un una montaña de soldados muertos , su pecho y cabeza estaban atravesador por algo , camino un poco mas y descubrió algo que velozmente Coria por esos lados ,y muchos soldados huían Mina? pensó Alucard mientras se escondía en la sombrea de la montaña, muchos soldaos caían muertos hasta que la extraña figura paro por un momento, Mina estaba con sus ojos rojos y con una sonrisa en su cara. no ...no puede ser...-recordó una imagen de una jovencita con la misma expresión cuando era niño- será posible,...que yo le hice esto a Mina? Alucard corrió y la tomo por los brazos para detenerla , pero ya era demasiado tarde , todos los soldados ingleses habían caído muertos

suéltame!!!-Mina estaba enfadada –

Reacciona Mina por favor!

Que me sueltes! Mi deber es destruir a estos humanos!-trataba de escapar de Alucard -

Mina reacciona! Vuelve en ti!-la barza por atrás-

Que me sueltes!!!!!!!-golpeo a Alucard en el abdomen –

Mina-la abraza mas fuerte y toma su rostro- mira lo que te hecho , reacciona , reacciona Mina

Los ojos de mina poco a poco volvían ser verdes-yo...no...yo debo...peor no puedo-pone sus mano en su cabeza- mi deber...es destruir a loso soldados...pero...Suéltame! debo cumplir con mi deber!!!!!!

Mina-abraza su cabeza- lo lamento , lo lamento mucho , perdóname , nunca debí haberte convertido en vampiresa , es mi culpa

Suéltame..por favor...-trataba de despegarse de Alucard -

No te dejare ir ¡ entiende Mina , no dejare que no separen otra vez, como hace años atrás , se que te he hecho sufrir , y que yo te he convertido en mi reina , pero por favor reacciona , mina , sabes tan bien como yo que esta no eres tu

Conde...-llorando-

Tranquila –le limpia su cara- ahora todo estará bien , no volverá a suceder..-la besa-

Pero yo...

calma , yo y el mocoso nos encargamos de hacer el trabajo de estos soldados , ahora hay que descubrir de donde vinieron, tal vez así podremos ir nos a casa

a casa...

-la apoya contra su pecho- que sucede amada mía? No estas feliz por que pronto regresaras tu hogar?

ya no lo se...escuchaba pensamientos de que debía pelar, y tu también estabas muy divertido peleando... ahora creo que es mejor quedarme aquí...

ya veo , yo te influencie para pelear , lo lamento

ya no importa , lo mismo paso cuando eras conde

es verdad –besa su cabeza- pero al final nos pudimos ver

cierto...

Alucard tomo de la mano a mina , y empezaron a caminar juntos en busca de Walter , pero en cuanto llegaron allí , habían muchos mas soldados que antes ,el joven niño no podía con todos ellos, así q Alucard quiera ayudarlo , pero no quieria ver a Mina así otra vez , ella se alejo y empezó a correr rápidamente hacia los soldados , destruyéndolos rápidamente , Alucard solo llego a escuchar "Demuéstranos tu propia y hermosa melodía! destruye a todos los que se interpongan en tu camino" debe ser la voz de la personas que le hizo este, ese maldito , las pagara! y en ese momento se uno con Mina en batalla inconscientemente, no sabia por que estaba metido , allí veía a Mina entretenerse pelando y el mismo decidió unírsele , después de todo , es una parte de el , pero aun así, esa no era su Mina .

La joven recibió una apuñalada por la espalda por uno de los soldados y cayo al suelo , Alucard se enfadado peor Mina lo detuvo y e dijo "tranquilo no es nada nos iremos pronto de aquí "se paro y la cadena asfixió al soldado, la respiración de un poco mas lenta, aspirada bronceadas de aire con mucha dificultad, por suerte los demás guerreros habían dejado este mundo

Mi..Mina! te encuentras bien?

Tran..quilo conde...no es na..da...

Claro que si lo es!

También me sucedía cuando me convertí en vampiresa

O.o ya veo... peor estas herida

debemos irnos de aquí ahora-dijo Walter- pronto vendrán mas soldados y con mina en este estado

entendido –Alucard carga a Mina – tu lleva nuestros ataúdes mocos

que! Pero si tu propio ataud puede caminar!

Y? Yo debo ayudar a que Mina se regenere , así que has lo que debes hacer

Esta bien , me las pagaras

Los tres se dirigían a un avión Ingles que estaba a unos pocos kilómetros después de la montaña de muertos . Alucard les dijo que eran de Hellsing así que los dejaron pasar, Walter dejo los ataúdes detrás de los asientos , y Alucard sentó a Mina en el suyo

bien ahora empecemos

ñe? Que me harás conde?

Veré como has madurado como vampiresa, abre la boca

Um...bien-lo obedece-

Tiene unos colmillos muy grandes , a cuantas personas has mordido

A ninguna

Entonces por eso quieras pelear, quería sangre

peor no tengo sed

tu cuerpo la necesita

bien, peor no beberé

tendrás que hacerlo

no lo haré! -.-

bien , ahora necesito ver una cosa mas

que?

Pues quiero ver tu pecho

Y para que?-.-

necesito ver tus vendas , quiero saber que te han hecho

bueno –se desabrocha su blusa-

veamos –pone su mano en el pecho de mina-

ajam-Walter estaba allí- que le haces a Mina? no me digas que te estas aprovechando

mocoso, entiende estoy examinándola -.-

entonces, puedo ver

no

Mina puedo ver? –pone una cara tierna y Mina asiente con la cabeza-

Esta bien , mira y aprende

Bien –mira atentamente-

( no tiene pulso...lo sabia, pronto será como yo...)

Alucard... que sucede? -.-

Am nada, bien Mina , ahora necesito ver tus piernas

Maldito vampiro!!!!!!!!!!!! Mientras yo este aquí no le harás nada mas a Mina!!!-pone sus hilos alrededor del cuello de Alucard-

Es para ver que le han hecho a Mina

No lo harás sin el permiso de nuestro amo!!!

Mocoso!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y así estuvieron por un trayecto del viaje ..Mina los observaba con una sonrisa en su cara pronto estaremos en casa se decía

Próximo capitulo "Hogar"


End file.
